Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: We all know Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, and Severus Snape. But do we know Jim, Rem, Si, Sev, Bella, and Lil? Prequel to TEI
1. Sparks Flying

Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten by Jasmine Starlight

Oh no, I'm starting another story that no one will read. Yay for me!

I hope someone will read this......

Disclaimer: "............................................."

Remus Lupin looked at James Potter incredulously, "She said yes?" he asked skeptically.

James puffed out his chest with pride and said, "Of course she said yes you dolt. No woman can resist me."

Remus rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "I can name a few."

Looking at his fellow Marauder James asked, "What did you say, Moony old pal?"

"Nothing." said Remus innocently. "I thought so." said James all knowingly. At this Remus rolled his eyes yet again, it was their Sixth year and James had finally worn down the love of his life, or so he said, Lily Evans into to going on a date with him. Poor girl, didn't know what she was getting into.

Remus sighed boredly, without Sirius to act like a moron; it really was no fun to wait for the train to start moving. Oh well. Standing up he said, "Well, I'm going to do a bit of wandering want to come with?"

James brightened considerably, "Then we can look for Lily!" he shot off down the corridor. James was especially excited because not only had he made Head Boy, but Lily had made Head Girl. Remus shook his head; Lily was in for a whole lot of trouble.

**SIRIUS**

Sirius Black was in a very good mood, he had woken up this morning in his own flat, he hadn't had any nightmares, and he had dreamed of beating Regulus over the head with a House-Elf. Life was good.

Now if he could only find that lovesick fool of a best friend, thought Sirius as he bumped into something. Something very warm. Or rather someone very warm, someone very warm with green hair.

**SETSUNA**

Setsuna hated when things didn't go her way, which was odd because most of the time it was smooth sailing. Not today, she had bumped into bane of her existence and permanent dagger in her back, Sirius Black.

The day was going so well, oh well this year she wasn't going to take his prejudiced crap. She hadn't spent two years in Japan for nothing.

**SIRIUS **

Well this wasn't so bad, thought Sirius serenely. Being sprawled on the platform with a hot girl on top of you wasn't so bad. Maybe this school year wasn't going to bomb after all...

**SETSUNA**

Picking up her stuff was an easy enough task, the hard part was to get out there before Black decided to turn on the "charm" Whatever that meant. Quickly standing up she was about to leave when Black called out. "Hey! Wait!"

Turning slowly Setsuna braced herself for insults, pranks, anything of that sort. But quite the contrary Black was giving her an odd look. Wait, was that the look he sent his sluts?

Didn't Black recognize her? She had changed in two years time. Well this was going to be interesting... Regaining her composure, she regarded him coolly and said, "Yes?"

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked sheepishly.

"I didn't." she said, cool still.

"Well, I'm Sirius Black."

"I know." she said disdainfully, "Well it was nice meeting you Black." she said walking away.

**SIRIUS**

Well that had been odd. Whatever, he needed to find James anyway. As he walked away, dragging his trunk behind him, he couldn't help but think that he had forgotten something...

**AKIO**

Looking at her best friend, "What's wrong with you?"

Setsuna merely remained silent. Whatever it was Setsuna wasn't sharing, she thought as they settled into companionable silence. Then the compartment door slid open, breaking the oppressive quiet. Standing on the other side of the door was Severus Snape.

'Well, long time no see, strangers." he drawled as he stepped into their compartment.

Akio's breath caught in her throat as she took in her other best friend. The summer had done him well. Not that she hadn't seen him during the summer. It was just that she was seeing him clearly as if for the first time.

Setsuna catching onto the awkward silence encompassing the compartment decided it would be best to leave. "Well, I'm off to see our Gryffindor friends. See you later, Sev."

**LILY**

Lily Evans grumbled angrily under her breath, James Potter had just tricked her into going on a date with him. As if that by itself wasn't enough, but no God had to rain on her already sucky parade. James was made Head Boy, which didn't make any sense at all. Remus was clearly more suited for the job or Severus even, but not Potter.

Arabella snorted from her seat opposite Lily. "Look Lily, Potter isn't so bad," at Lily's look she said, "okay maybe he is, but I bet under the horrible hair and his more muscles than brains ratio is a heart. He is a person, too, and maybe having to share a dorm with him next year, would help you relieve some of that repressed anger."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily curiously.

"Lil, we all know that you still have a grudge against James for when he used to prank you. This would even the score. It's also a plus if you act like you're loving the idea. It'll totally freak him out."

Lily seemed to take this into consideration when she replied, "You're right."

The door to their compartment slid open revealing Setsuna Meioh. Blinking back her surprise, "Setsuna? I thought you had another year in Japan." said Lily.

"Gee, Evans you sure know how to make a person feel missed. Speaking of that, I bet you all fell apart without me." said Setsuna.

Lily and Arabella rolled their eyes, she hadn't changed at all. "Well, not that we're not going to throw you a brilliant welcome back party but why'd you come back early?" asked Arabella.

Setsuna made a face at this, "Well, Japan was too stuffy for me. So after I learned all I needed or wanted to know, I bought a one-way ticket to England. Besides the tea over there sucked, do you know what it cost to get some Earl Gray over there?"

Lily smiled as Setsuna flopped into the chair across from Arabella.

Sighing, she asked, "Well, what did I miss on our favorite soap?" referring to the totally obvious tension between Severus and Akio.

"Well, they have gotten nowhere. By the time they get to snogging we'll all be ghosts." replied Arabella.

"That just means we need to shove them into a broom closet for an hour or two." said Lily.

"Nah that wouldn't work, they would be too busy pretending not to stare at each other to do anything. What we need is a brilliantly executed and needlessly complicated plan."

"But that can wait. What's this I hear of Lily dating Potter?" she asked wickedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Setsuna I think all the crappy tea has messed with your head."

Arabella and Setsuna rolled their eyes. "Don't give me that, Lillian. The corridors are a'buzz with gossip. People are planning they're going to wear to your wedding."

Lily frowned, "Don't call me Lillian."

"Not until you tell me why Potter is so happy."

Lily fumed, then mumbled, "I said yes to him."

"What was that, koi?" asked Setsuna

"I said yes to Potter!" Lily shouted.

"I didn't know you were so proud of it Lil. This is a big step up from five seconds ago."

**END**

Read.


	2. Explanations

Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten by Jasmine Starlight

A/N: I really should finish anything else before this........................

Disclaimer: "........."

Remus raised his brows at the shout resounding from Lily's compartment, James brightened considerably. /That's a big step up from last year/

Puffing his chest up like a rooster James strode up to the compartment door and slid it open. Lily groaned as she saw her worst nightmare standing at the door.

Setsuna and Arabella snickered, and Remus sighed from behind James, poking him in the back, "Let me in, you idiot."

"You wound me so Moony!" replied James as he stepped forward to admit Remus.

Setsuna rolled her eyes. James finally noticing the extra person in the compartment decided to ask Arabella, with as much tact as he could muster at the moment, "Who's the girl with the green hair?"

"You know I can hear you right?" said Setsuna dryly.

James had the grace to flush lightly, "Potter, would this jog your memory? "God, Jim how much of a freak can one person be?" imitating Sirius's voice mockingly.

James grimaced, "You heard that?"

"How could I not? I was standing not two feet away from you."

"Right." said James awkwardly.

"James and I apologize for our friend's stupidity. Don't we James?" said Remus pointedly.

James nodded, "Don't worry, Potter I'm not mad at you or Lupin. I'm mad at that asshole Black and his partner Pettigrew." she said airily.

"Pete? What did he do to you?" said Remus confusedly.

/He looks so cute when he's confused/ thought Arabella dreamily.

"Oh nothing much, he just told the entire school that I was in love with Professor McGonagall in front of her and she gave me a detention."

"Why?" said James "I remember that. Pete had detention for week."

Setsuna shook her head, "He got detention for blowing up his cauldron in Potions."

James nodded. That year made so much more sense now.

**SIRIUS**

Sirius was horribly disgusted, in the process of looking for James; he had walked in on Roldophus Lestrange and his favorite "cousin" Bella snogging. He was going to vomit his breakfast and last night's dinner onto the corridor.

One more prank to perform for this year. At least he was close to finding his friends and company. He had been through nearly all the compartments. Almost getting into a fight with Snivellus was not something he did purposely. Oh well, another prank to pull. What a busy year it was turning out to be...

**REMUS**

Well Sirius' torment doesn't seem to have left any permanent damage to Setsuna's psyche, unless you counted the fact she had an unhealthy hankering for revenge and way too much repressed anger. You can't win 'em all, thought Remus speculatively.

Remus found it odd that Setsuna didn't hold a grudge against James. James had often assisted in the torment of Slytherins, although he mostly tortured Snape and left her alone. He was present most of the time. Guilty by association, but Meioh was being surprisingly fair.

Interesting... but what was more interesting was how Arabella's eyes looked in the light of the compartment. Remus had an odd tingling feeling in his chest. When had that started? He thought absentmindedly.

**SEVERUS**

Time was dumb, was the only coherent thought that Sev could form at the moment, which was odd because Akio shouldn't have affected him that much, should she?

It was so hard to think in her presence, what was up with that? They were friends; he didn't feel this way about Setsuna or Narcissa. But Akio was so pretty... Damn hormones!

How had he ever gotten along without Setsuna to start conversations? Akio... said his brain dreamily. What the fuck was up with him?!

You like her... came the snickering voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Remus Lupin. Where had that come from??

**AKIO**

Well this was awkward, thought Akio calmly. After her initial surprise at Severus, she had relatively calmed down. Well relatively...

What were they supposed to talk about? Weather? No. Sports? Too boring. Music? No.

Severus? There's a start...

"So, how was your summer?" she said.

"Okay. Visited some places." said Severus.

_What do I do now????_ thought Akio frantically. "That's nice." was all she could muster. _What's wrong with me? Am I a first year Hufflepuff?_

_Why the hell are we talking about my summer vacation? Say something you moron!_

"So, been following Quidditch lately?" he asked. _Real smooth Sev, next you'll be talking about the nice weather we've been having._

Akio shook her head. This was so awkward! _Say something you idiot! Anything would be better than this!_ Shouted her mind.

"You look hot." she blurted out. _Did I just say that?_

Severus flushed _What are you doing? She just called you hot for fuck's sake!? TELL HER SOMETHING!_ "Thanks." _Do you want her to leave? Talk about something else! ANYTHING ELSE!!! _"You look hot too." he said. _IDIOT! IDIOT! What the fuck is wrong with you?! I retract my previous statement!! Just sit there and let her do the talking!_

Akio flushed even harder that Severus had five seconds prior. _This is just peachy, he thinks you're hot and all you can do is blush? Are you sure you like him?_

**END**

How was it?

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto**- As always your reviews are fantastic. I also have another fic up. It is a auish side fic to TEI and YLINF. Read it!


	3. Confrontations

Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten by Jasmine Starlight

Disclaimer: "Bwah!" said Voldemort.

Finally, this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer for this fic. Wind-Sorceress-Pluto. Thanks.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**CONFRONTATIONS**

"So, Lily, where do you want to go on our first date?" James asked her smugly.

"I don't care, so long as someone kills me after." she said, head buried in her hands.

Mock saluting, "Will do!" said Arabella. Lily glared at her.

Setsuna sighed, "Look, Lily why don't you just kick Potter out of the compartment, so we can finish what we were talking about."

Falling to the floor, clutching his chest, "Meioh, how could you, you've betrayed me."

Rolling her eyes, "I was never on your side to begin with and it's Setsuna."

Remus blinked, "What were you talking about before?" he asked curiously.

Lily and Arabella looked at Setsuna at her nod Lily explained. "Well, we were trying to get Sev and Akio back together."

"Why would you want to help Snivellus?" at Remus' pointed look he said, "Er… I mean Snape."

"Because if we don't he'll be bitter and angry at you guys for the rest of his life. Do you really want that?" replied Setsuna.

James shook his head, "Well, are you in or not?" she asked.

"Why do you trust us?" asked Remus.

"Because," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Lily and Arabella trust you two, well, Remus at least."

"So, are you in or do you want to find another compartment to loiter around in?"

Looking at Remus, James shrugged, "It's not I have anything better to do."

At Remus' nod, leaning toward James she said, "Now, Potter, how are you with unbelievably intricate plans?"

**AKIO**

_What I am supposed to do now?_ Akio thought confusedly.

"So, where does that take us now?" she asked rather dazedly.

_Snogging would be nice_ Severus' mind said slyly. "Want to snog?" he blurted out. _Absolutely brilliant Severus, I couldn't have put it better my self._

_I would love to snog you 24/7_ instead she said, "Okay."

Moving herself to the seat next to him they proceeded to do exactly that. _Up yours brain, I'm snogging her._

**SIRIUS **

When Sirius had finally located his friends' compartment the sight that greeted him was not the sight he wished to see.

Remus and Arabella were obviously in a deep debate over something, it must have been important because Arabella was getting quite heated.

Lily, James and some girl seemed to be in serious conversation about something.

Noticing that no one had yet realized his arrival Sirius coughed loudly.

Looking up Remus said, "About time you got here, lazy bugger."

"What, no hugs? No food? No cool beverages? And here I thought you all would have missed me." he said mock hurt.

"Lazy buggers like you don't deserve hugs, food, or cool beverages." said James.

Setsuna tensed up, _How the hell am I supposed to get out of here without Black noticing?!!_

Lily thinking quick, loudly shouted, "Sirius, the food cart is here!"

Sirius ever searching for food to supply his enormous appetite responded in typical Sirius fashion, "What?! Where?!"

Sure enough the compartment door opened and the matronly witch serving snacks asked, "Anything off the cart, dearies?"

Lily sighed in relief; Sirius would be too preoccupied with his food to notice Setsuna's presence in the compartment, thus enabling her to make a quick getaway to avoid carnage.

Unfortunately the best laid plans never go off without a hitch or two. In the commotion that Sirius had caused and James too (to help further conceal Setsuna) had not been enough, for Sirius had noticed the presence of another person in the compartment.

"Who's that?" he whispered loudly to Remus, who smacked a hand to his forehead.

Setsuna felt like slapping something very, hard. Or someone. Someone with a last name that rhymed with "tack."

"You really don't know?" asked James suspiciously, Sirius could be really elaborate with pranks when it came to Setsuna. _She couldn't have changed that much in two years. Could she?_

"No I don't. Who is she?" he said rudely.

Something sparked inside of Setsuna, apparently being his tormentee for three years didn't warrant a space in Black's memory banks.

"Wow, Black, you're even dumber than you look." she said snidely.

At this he bristled, "I really don't know you."

Setsuna rolled her eyes and muttered, "Kami, I can't believe I'm going to do this twice in one day," taking a deep breath she imitated Sirius, "God, James, who dyes their hair green?"

Sirius' eyes looked about ready to bug out of his head. "Meioh?" he asked incredulously.

"I hate to use clichés but, duh."

"What are you doing in a compartment full of Gryffindors, aren't afraid of catching our lion germs or something?" he sneered.

"No, just yours." she replied, sugar sweet.

"Why don't you go find somewhere to _slither_ off to?"

"Real original, Black. Ooh, slithering, I'm in Slytherin, how creative. Next time why don't you try something that requires neurons?" she said patronizingly.

"Go to hell." he snarled.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt." she said boredly.

At that Sirius started growling like, well, like a dog.

"Well, Black, this conversation has been very stimulating, but I have to go find Narcissa."

"Aww, missing your girlfriend?" he sneered.

"Not as much as miss your boyfriend. But I am a total lesbian. Really I am. I now have to go protect my girlfriend from her stalker, Lucius."

"Learn to count Meioh, Malfoy graduated two years ago."

"I realize that, but you know Lucius is a very slippery snake. He uses the train to get to Hogsmeade, even though he could floo there in half the time. He uses the train to "woo" Narcissa. Personally I prefer the term "harass", but that's just me."

"Why do you bother? They're getting married anyway."

"So? That means that he can force himself onto her? Great looking out for the family, Black." she said sarcastically, giving him the thumbs up.

Sirius glared, "I do look out for family."

"Right, everyone else's family but your own."

"Don't talk about things you don't know anything about." he said angrily.

"Right, I don't how Narcissa is the evilest creature to ever walk the earth. No wait that's Bellatrix. She always goes out of her way to torture the Firsties in Gryffindor. No that's Bellatrix. She always picks any Muggle-borns she sees. No that's also Bellatrix. So if Bellatrix is doing all those things then maybe Narcissa isn't so evil. Andromeda graduated last year, who's going to fend off Lucius, now? You? You don't care enough to know what she's actually like." Setsuna scoffed.

Sirius just glared, "Whatever, I don't have time to explain the concept of family to you, Black. Bye guys." she said as she disappeared into the corridor.

Turning to James Sirius he asked calmly, "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" James asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. Answer the question."

"Really, don't know what you're talking about, Si." James continued still innocent.

"Don't give me that crap. You can't lie for shit Jim, I want to know what you were doing talking to a Slytherin." he replied angrily.

"What's the problem here? We were talking." Remus interjected.

"What's the problem? You're asking me what's the problem? You were talking to an effing Slytherin. A snake." he attempted to continued his tirade of derogatory comments about Slytherins but he was interrupted.

"You know, I don't know where you get off treating Setsuna like that. Did it ever occur to you that Slytherins are people too? Maybe they have feelings, as well." said Lily irritatedly.

"Lily! Snape was torturing you for years! How can you say that when you have first hand experience of what it's like for a Slytherin to torture you."

"You know, the funny thing about that was he only started doing that when you started picking on him. He's also apologized for that, you haven't, though."

"Why do I owe you an apology? I didn't do anything to you!" Sirius exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Not to me, you moron! To him!"

"Him?! What are you off your rocker?! He is a Slytherin, S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N. They're all evil! Have you not been going to this school for the past five years?!"

"You were at fault too. As I recall, he started picking on me because you picking on him."

"I was only getting revenge for what he did to you."

"And what was that exactly?" asked Lily.

"I dunno. Maybe he was doing it to boost his ego or maybe he gets a kick out of picking on people weaker than him-" here Lily cut him off.

"What were you doing?"

At Sirius' guilty silence she continued, "That's you no better than him. At least he apologized and grew up. You still haven't, and we're still waiting on that." she said sagely.

"I'm not apologizing to that evil, future Death Eater, sniveling, greasy haired-"

"He's not evil!" Lily shouted once again.

"Yes he is!" Sirius shouted back.

"Well, you apologize to him or to Setsuna, take your pick, either way you're apologizing."

"Why am I supposed to be apologizing to Meioh?" he asked incredulously.

"The same reason you should be apologizing to Sev."

"Oh, you call him Sev, now?"

"Yea, I am. What're you going to do about?" she asked, her eyebrow rising.

"I thought so." said Lily.

**END**

I used 'apologize' a lot. Oh well.

Kami- God.


	4. Tensions

Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten by Jasmine Starlight

**A/N:** Hi, I'm back! I'm so cold.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**TENSIONS**

The tension in the compartment had been slowly bubbling after Lily's outburst.

The quintet sat in uneasy silence, until Peter arrived looking breathless.

"Hi, guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Pete." said James.

Taking a seat next to Remus he whispered, "What did I miss?"

Rolling his eyes Remus replied, "Sirius is mad at us because Setsuna was sitting with us."

"Why was she sitting with you?" asked Peter confusedly.

"Because we're friends." interjected Lily.

"Why? Meioh's a Slytherin isn't she?" he said.

Sirius slapped a hand to his forehead; it was too late for Pete now.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" asked Lily quietly.

"What's not wrong with that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"I dunno I'm not prejudiced like that!"

"Neither am I."

"Oh, really? Do you even know her?"

"Do you?"

"Yes because we are friends."

"Why are you friends?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because you and your best friend pass judgements without really knowing people!" exclaimed Lily.

"She got me a detention!" exclaimed Peter, face coloring.

"Because you told the whole school she was a dyke!" returned Lily.

"She deserved it!" said Peter.

"You're nothing but a prejudiced little rat turd with no real idea of how your words hurt people's feelings—" Lily was cut off by James who jumped to his feet and bellowed:

"AND YOU SNORE LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF AT NIGHT!"

At Lily's look, "What? I thought we were yelling at Peter." he said innocently. "Sorry, Love, carry on."

"And you have no shame and I wish that you would grow a conscience—"

Here Remus cut her off, before Lily got jinx happy, "Lily, Pete and Si have to come to the conclusion that while **some** Slytherins are _evil_ beyond **_reason_**, and the rest aren't, on their own."

"Sirius still owes Setsuna an apology." she said huffily.

Arabella had a sudden stroke of genius, motioning Lily to where she was sitting she started whispering hurriedly, "Lil, if you declare passionately that there is no way in seven holy hells that you would go out with James unless his best mate apologized to your best mate, then you wouldn't have to go out with James!" she exclaimed excitedly, in a whisper of course.

"Which best mate?"

"Setsuna, you dumb bint!"

"Oh, yeah."

Arabella rolled her eyes heavenward at her friend's occasional flakiness.

"James. I will not go out with you until Sirius has apologized to Setsuna!" she declared, as planned.

"What!" shouted James, limbs akimbo, mouth agape, and hair a-mess.

"You heard me, James."

"This is………is…………" James trailed off there.

"It's not right is what it is!" howled Sirius for his best mate.

"Really?" asked Lily through slanted eyes.

"Yes." said Sirius, gritting his teeth, as if in preparation to bare them.

"Isn't what you say and do to Setsuna unfair as well?" she asked in a silky voice, that Sev had taught her.

Sirius growled, and snarled, and hissed, and spat, and well, there isn't much left to do after that is there?

And so the train ride was completed in tenuous and suffocating quiet.

**ARRIVAL FEAST**

Sirius wandered the corridors slowly, thoughtfully, and contemplatively.

He was weighing how much he valued his pride over his friendship with James and in the imaginary scale in his mind tipped in favor of Jimmy boy.

Now, to find Meioh in this mob scene, he thought standing up on his tip toes, which was an unnecessary gesture as he was taller than most of the crowd anyway.

Groaning in frustration, at not being able to spot Meioh's lustrous long green hair, which was actually very soft and satiny to the touch, he could imagine spending hours combing her hair-- wait where did that come from?

He did not express any feelings for Meioh except extreme loathing and venom.

He did not want to touch her hair.

He did not want to touch her.

Didn't he though?

No he DIDN"T!

Now even though Sirius usually thought and spoke in all CAPS, it didn't feel right to be shouting denials in his head like that, especially about Meioh.

Doesn't he though?

Godamnit! Meioh was fucking up his head!

He needed to find her and apologize so they could go back to hating each other.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slouched his way to the Great Hall. Except for a few lingering Hufflepuffs, there was no sign of Meioh here either.

Sirius resisted the urge to stamp his foot and throw a temper tantrum, it would be unbefitting for his image.

Running a hand furiously through his hair, he decided to get out of the stuffy Great Hall for some night air.

Maybe he could brush up on his constellations, he'd been meaning to do that for a while, but since spending all summer at James', while being chaotic and rowdy, did not leave Sirius much thinking time, or thinking room, for that matter.

A walk around the lake seemed like a good plan.

Sirius had walked about halfway around the lake when he heard singing.

"_fushigi anata to iru to naze_

_toki ga yasashiku nagareru no_

_hitokenai umi ni yoru ga orite kite saisho no hoshi_

_kore wa tsuki kara todoku _magic

_koe ni shinakute mo wakaru no_

_watashi-tachi onaji koto wo omotte-iru hazu_

He looked around for the source of the vocals; he was not very successful, although he did discover where it was coming from.

It was coming from a small grove of trees, mostly willows, which made Sirius uneasy thanks to the Whomping Willow, a small ways away from the lake; it was an equal distance away from the lake, Hagrid's Hut, and the Forbidden Forest, which made Sirius wonder why he hadn't noticed it before.

"_Moonlight destiny_

_itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no_

_kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata_

_Moonlight destiny_

_hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to_

_mune de sou kanjite-iru anata to nara_

The singing was pretty good, it was calming him down, he wasn't thinking of Meioh anymore. SCORE!

Crap! He just reminded himself of the very person he did not want to be reminded of.

"_fushigi anata ni atte kara_

_keshiki azayaka ni mieru no_

_kurai umi gin no michi ga hoshizora e tsudzuite-iru_

_kore wa tsuki ga kureta _message

_donna yakusoku mo iranai_

_watashi-tachi onaji ashita wo aruite ike-sou_

Cautiously, he made his way towards the grove, the singing getting louder as he neared.

"_Moonlight destiny_

_tookute mo doko made mo mitsumete'ru kara_

_kagayaite terashite-ite kyou no yume no tsudzuki_

_Moonlight destiny_

_tomadoi mo setsunasa mo koete ikeru to_

_mune wa mou shinjite-iru anata to nara_

He made his way deeper and deeper into the willow grove, trying to go unnoticed by the singer.

"_Moonlight destiny_

_itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no_

_kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata_

_Moonlight destiny_

_hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to_

_mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara_

As he neared, the song abruptly receded and was replaced by a different song.

"_Taiyou ni kazashita_

_Kokoro ni anata ga iru_

_Suki to ienakute mo_

_Anata ga kokoro ni iru_

He pushed his way through the last willow bough obstructing his view and saw a green haired siren sitting there.

Whoa! Did he just call Meioh a siren!#$'$!#

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

"_Nee yuuki wo arigatou_

_Hora umaretate no power_

_Subete wo tsutsunde kagayaku_

_Sora ya umi no hirosa yori mo_

_Yume wa hateshi nai tte_

_Kidzuita no wa koi wo shite kara_

Approaching slowly and cautiously, as if Meioh was a hippogriff, he took a seat next to her.

"Black?" she asked quizzically.

"Go on." he prodded.

"With?"

"The song, I want to hear the rest of it."

"Why?"

"Because you sing well." Sirius didn't know why he was being so civil to Meioh, maybe the night air was making him loony. Or horny, but Sirius was having a mental block at that word.

"Oh." she said quietly.

"Go on." he said gently.

"_Unmei no nagare wo_

_Issho ni oyogitai no_

_Donna dekigoto ni mo_

_Maketari shinai you ni_

_Nee deaete yokatta_

_Sono atatakai kuuki_

_Kizu tsuita hibi ga toketeku_

Meioh-- Setsuna, looked so small with her knees pulled up to her chest and waning half-moon light reflecting on her maroon eyes and making them shine prettily--- he was doing it again!

He did not call Meioh by her first name.

He did not like her eye color.

Didn't he? They were so exotic and --- he did it again!

He did not want to hold Meioh.

He didn't.

DIDN'T. DID NOT.

But he did.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!$!#!&!&!$#

"_Zutto suki datta shinu hodo_

_Kaze ni tadayou tane ga_

_Mebuku you na anata no egao_

_Oto mo nai uchuu no sumi ni_

_Daremo ga hitori_

_Semete ai kanjiaetara_

_Ikite yukeru ashita e to_

Maybe his hormones were going into overdrive.

Yes--that was it-- they were driving him to desire any halfway decent looking girl in a one mile radius---but Meioh was more than halfway decent looking.

AH! He had done **it **_again._

"_Atsuku komiageru kodou wa_

_Towa ni dare no mune ni mo_

_Hibikiwataru mahou no merodi_

_Sora ya umi no aosa yori mo_

_Yume wa suki to otteru to_

_Anata no me ga oshiete kureta"_

"That was nice." Sirius said softly.

"Why are you here?" asked Setsuna hoarsely.

"I wanted to apologize-- I mean I'm sorry about the whole thing on the train."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?" asked Meioh harshly. "Because you felt bad about hurting one of the little people's feelings? Or because someone made you? If that's the case, take that apology and shove it up--"

"Wait a minute! I came here to apologize and you're insulting me?" He asked incredulously.

"Did you really come to apologize? On your own? I think not--" Sirius cut her off with a kiss, effectively silencing his hormones and their argument.

Setsuna momentarily lost all her protests as she leaned into the kiss; she tangled her fingers in Black's hair and pulled him closer.

And they kissed and snogged and-- what's another word for kiss?

Never mind that, they were exchanging saliva until Setsuna's mind kicked in.

_Hey! What are we doing?_

_I dunno._

_We're kissing Black!_

_Oh._

_That's bad!_

_Ok._

_You're still doing it!_

_I am?_

_STOP!_

_Alright._

_NOW!_

_Oh._

Setsuna broke it off, "What the fuck was that all about?" she asked breathlessly.

Running a hand through his hair, Sirius shrugged, "Don't really know."

"How you not know?" she asked, maroon eyes glimmering.

"I just don't."

"Great, I'm now one of your whores!" she said disgustedly.

"Relax, I just kissed you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

"So?"

"So what?"

"I want to kill you but I haven't, you can't go around kissing people who have no intention of being civil afterwards!"

"Why not?"

"I didn't make you kiss me did I?"

"You still kissed back."

"What's your point?"

"You're insane!" he exclaimed.

"And you aren't?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means, idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Make me!"

And Sirius did, and Setsuna found that she didn't really mind all that much.

**END**


End file.
